The present invention relates to optical metronomes for displaying the correct tempo relative to the notes on a sheet of music.
The electronic organ has various rhythm patterns generated in the organ circuitry and a means to aid the player in matching his tempo with the rhythm patterns produced by the organ is needed. Also means is needed to properly place a downbeat in the measure and avoid forcing a downbeat to occur improperly relative to any music scanning device.